


Anything For You, Angel.

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM Scene, BDSM Undertones, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Worship, adventurous Aziraphale, consensual hypnosis, self-doubting Crowley, these two are just too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Aziraphale asks Crowley to use his powers on him in bed, but can Crowley live up to his husband’s expectations?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Anything For You, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just a few things before you read.
> 
> Crowley uses hypnosis on Aziraphale. Now normally I’d tag this as dubcon, but in this particular story they negotiate, and Aziraphale enthusiastically consents.
> 
> Crowley and Aziraphale both present as male in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It is late at night on a Saturday that Crowley and Aziraphale are relaxing in Aziraphale’s flat, on the floor above the bookshop.

Crowley is cuddling up with his winter essentials: a blanket and cup of tea.

Next to him is Aziraphale, comfortably reading his book, and vastly enjoying the fact that the demon is very nearly sitting on his lap. He revels in the intimacy as Crowley smiles and watches Aziraphale turn the page. 

Crowley glances down at the words, but doesn’t read them. The comfortable demon just wraps his arm around Aziraphale’s neck and shifts even closer to him. 

He notices the angel’s reading glasses slipping to the tip of his nose, quite ready to fall off, so he reaches out, and guides it back to the bridge of Aziraphale’s nose.

The angel stops reading for a moment to turn his head toward Crowley and kiss him on the cheek. 

“What are you reading, angel?” Crowley voices.

Aziraphale turns to him again, and smiles. “Oh Crowley, it’s a delightful little book about the wonders of pleasures of the flesh.” Aziraphale turns to a the chapter contents page and points at a certain section with his finger.

Crowley was taking a sip of his tea and nearly chokes on it when he heard the words leave the cheerful angel’s mouth. He coughs when he finally swallows it down. “What?”

“There’s a section in here about submission. I know we’ve occasionally done this before, but while reading, it reminded me of an idea I’ve pondered a few times, and well...” Aziraphale pauses for a moment, nervous. Crowley pets his head in encouragement.

“I realized that the next time we decide to be a little less vanilla in the bedroom, if you are willing, I would like to submit to you, and I would like you to use your powers on me to do it.”

Crowley and his angel have known how to spice it up in bed for a while now, but never in Crowley's six thousand years of knowing the angel, had he ever said anything about wanting to be submissive. Not that he would be entirely opposed to the idea though.

“Angel, I-“ the demon was at a loss for words.

Aziraphale chuckles, wrapping his arm around Crowley. “You seem as if we’ve never tried something different in the bedroom before, my dear boy.”

Crowley gathers himself before he answers. “No, it’s just- I can’t believe it.” He pauses for a moment. “How long have you wanted this for, angel?”

“Oh I don’t know, give or take, a millennium.” He said his words so nonchalantly, as if he were talking about the weather. “Around the time I found out that you carry a hypnotic ability.” 

Aziraphale set aside his book. 

Crowley looked at him. It’s one thing exerting power over humans, but he had no idea the effect it would have on an angel or even if it would work at all.

“Why haven’t you asked about this before, angel?” 

Aziraphale looks down for a moment. “I was afraid that you might over react.”

“Zira, you don’t need to worry about that. We could try, but I don’t know if that would work on you. I’ve never used those powers on an angel, and even with humans it only works if they are willing.” Crowley pauses, thinking through his words carefully. “Why would you even want this when we could roleplay? Down right controlling you seems a little extreme.”

“It’s not really about the control, Crowley, It’s more about showing you just how far I am willing to go to please you. It’s about how much I trust you not to make me do anything that I wouldn’t already want to do for you. I want this because I’d like to show you how much I trust that you know and respect my limits.”

Aziraphale smiles and thumbs Crowley’s cheek in his hand before leaning in for the most tender kiss. It made the demon melt as the angel whispered. “I want this so I have a chance to show you just how much I trust myself in your hands.”

Crowley goes back in for a second kiss as an overwhelming feeling of love fills his gut. It almost makes him cry, and he utters words that he nearly never says.

“Dear god, I love you angel.” 

That’s got to be the most meaningful thing anyone has said to him. He kissed Aziraphale on the forehead.

“I’ll do it if you agree to discuss it first.”

“Well of course, my dear.”

\- - - - -

The next night was when they discussed their plans.

They are sitting at a small table talking to each other.

“So you aren’t sure that it’s possible?”

“Not since you’re an angel.” Crowley says, sighing.

“Then try it out on me with something small.” Aziraphale said. “Make me do something I wouldn’t normally do. Just this once.”

“Right now?” Crowley asked.

“Within reason, yes.” The angel answered.

“Alright, if you insist, Zira.” He says as he takes off his sunglasses, and places them on the table. “Look at me, angel.”

Crowley isn’t just looking at him normally. Shapes are shifting in his eyes, and a surreal gleam could be seen when Aziraphale looks hard enough.

It takes no time for Aziraphale to sink under his power. It is unnerving, really. Crowley thinks that he’s never had a more willing subject.

Less than a second after the angel looks into his eyes, his eyes glaze over. Aziraphale’s expression fades to something of mindlessness. Aziraphale feels a sort of warmth envelope body.

“Now what, dear?” Aziraphale asks, still deep in a trance.

Crowley says nothing in return, leaving the angel to just stare for minutes. It isn’t a necessity to keep him like that, but he enjoys the child like wonder that seeps through his dopey expression. He looks so happy, so eager to feel this way. It makes Crowley smile, and rouses feelings within him.

“Zira, can you hear me?” Crowley asks.

“Yes.”

“I’d like you to take the kimchi from the refrigerator and toss it out. No divine being deserves to have heartburn, especially not you.”

“Of course.” whispers as he gets up. 

Crowley watched him from the other room as he did as he was told, promptly throwing the kimchi in the bin and coming back to sit across from Crowley.

“Anything else?”

“When I wake you up, you’ll remember everything that just happened.”

“Alright.”

Crowley stops the movement in his eyes before snapping his fingers. 

The angel awoke from his trance, with a smile too pure for this world. “Oh Crowley, it worked!”

The joy that Aziraphale’s reaction gave Crowley was inexplicably limitless. “I know!” He smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him.

“Now that we know it is possible, is there anything else you’d like to know?”

“How do you want this to happen? I want you to get the most out of this as possible” Crowley says.

Aziraphale grins. Crowley is so thoughtful of his needs “I trust you enough to do what you like, but if you want a reminder, I don’t want anything involving torture, bodily fluids, actual near death experiences, or anything else you deem to be too extreme.” The angel thought for a moment before adding “Oh, and no trigger words. I may like this idea, but I don’t want to be at your mercy all the time...”

A blush creeps up Crowley’s neck and face at the thought of the angel being at his mercy and it made him grumble in embarrassment.

“Is there anything that you specifically do want?”

Aziraphale opens his mouth to answer then closes with hesitation.

“What angel? What is it? You can tell me.” 

Aziraphale spoke up. “If there’s one thing I’d specifically like you to make me do, I’d like you to make me worship you. I want to be entirely submissive. It could start out normal at first, but maybe halfway through, I’d like you to make me believe that- that-.”

“What Aziraphale? I can handle it.” Crowley said

“Are you sure? I’m afraid it will make you turn-”

“Yes.” Crowley interrupted.

“I eventually want to be made to believe that I’m a human and you’re still an angel like you were so long ago. I could still have all the memories of us, the only difference is I’d like to make you feel holy again in a way you never were able to experience.”

After hearing the angel’s words a feeling began to build in every inch of his body. He realized what was happening, he was involuntarily reverting back into his snake form.

This happens every once in a while as it was his demonic physiology that causes him to turn back when he felt the raw emotions of things such as pure love. A demon’s body turns into the predator they are to automatically ward off anyone. 

“Oh dear!” 

Aziraphale stands up and walks over to Crowley, picking him up off the floor. Crowley wraps around his hand lovingly and brushes his head against the angel’s thumb in affection. No involuntary defense mechanism was enough to scare Aziraphale away from Crowley. 

“Oh I do apologize for this!” The angel stresses.

“Ssssstop worrying Azzzziraphale.” The snake hisses. “I’m jusssst sssstuck like thisss for a minute.”

“Alright, well do you have any more questions?”

“When and where do you want this?”

\- - - - -

They settled on Thursday night where they made some final adjustments beforehand concerning consent, and  
aftercare.

Crowley wanted to do much more aftercare for his angel than Aziraphale thought he would need.

He never realized Crowley would be such a gentle dom.

“Crowley, I’d prefer you not use insults or vulgar words for this particular scene.” He pauses. “It’s okay for you to be a little aggressive, but I’d rather it be more loving than anything. And feel free to tell me not to talk if you feel like you’re going to revert.”

“Okay, and while you’re under I’ll make sure you can respond to the stoplight system.”

“Thank you, now, where would you like me?” Aziraphale asks.

“The bed, please.” Crowley says.

Azira starts to walk over to the bed but then Crowley reaches for his wrist. He frowns

The angel turns around. “Yes?”

Crowley scoffs at himself. “Before we start, what’s your color?”

“Yellow.”

Crowley brings his angel closer. “What can I do to make you comfortable, angel?”

Aziraphale gulps. “Oh no, it’s not me I’m worried about, it’s you.” He begins. “You don’t seem one hundred percent.”

Crowley lets out an anxious sigh. The angel always has had a knack for identifying when he was anxious. He loves that. “I wasn’t going to tell you.”

Crowley can’t hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. “ _I’m sorry Aziraphale. I can’t, I-!_ ”

Crowley cuts himself off, wiping the tears from his face and attempting to take a breath.

Aziraphale nods, understandingly. He lays down, waiting for Crowley, patting the mattress for him to sit beside him.

“Come here dear, let me hold you.” He says, not a single hint of judgement in his voice.

Crowley hesitates before joining where he lies. He places his on Aziraphale’s chest, hugging the angel for dear life. 

Aziraphale moves his hand down to stroke his fingers through the demon’s red hair. “It’s alright dear, tell me what’s wrong. You’re safe here.”

Crowley sinks into the angel’s chest, feeling comfortable here. He never feels judged by Aziraphale, even in these moments where he feels he’s fucked everything up. 

“I’m worried I can’t satisfy you the way you want.” Crowley mumbles and his words vibrate against Aziraphale’s chest. “Or worse, I don’t want you to feel used. What if you regret this when we’re finished? I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Crowley dear, you always keep me satisfied.” Aziraphale continues to stroke Crowley’s hair, knowing that the action calms him down and makes him sleepy. “And besides, I was the one who wanted this, but if you feel uncomfortable I understand. We don’t have to do this.”

“No, Aziraphale I want to do this for you.” He cries. “But I feel like I don’t deserve this.”

Aziraphale’s heart breaks a little. “Crowley, don’t say that ever again. I love you so much. I hate when you talk so poorly about yourself. You deserve the world, dear.”

“I love you, angel.”

Aziraphale leans to kiss Crowley on the forehead, the tender touch sending a shiver down the demon’s spine. “I love you too.”

  
  


\- - - - -

  
  


After a few more days of negotiating, and assuring Crowley that everything will be fine, they were ready to start the scene. 

Aziraphale was already on the bed next to Crowley when he asked him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, angel?”

“Crowley dear, you have my full consent. My color is green.” He smiles. “What’s yours?”

“I want to do this for you, I’m green as well, Angel.”

Crowley grasps Aziraphale’s chin with his fingertips. His eyes begin that beautiful pattern the angel saw days ago. 

He is lost in the intoxicating ocean of fluorescent yellow. His eyes are telling the angel to abandon all his worries and find a home in Crowley, and he gladly does. He sinks deep within seconds before Crowley can even tell him what to do.

Crowley keeps him there. He soaks in the sight of his angel, who is ready and willing to hand over his power to him. Aziraphale’s face is bliss and the demon knows it’s because of how much he wants it all. 

To submit, to be loved, to be cared for, to know in the back of his mind that he isn’t in control anymore. The absolute feeling of being Crowley’s and Crowley’s alone. He craved it all.

“Aziraphale...” Crowley sang. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale nods when the demon let go of his chin.

Crowley revels in his expression for a moment, reaching a hand to caress the angel’s cheek. Aziraphale leans in to the sweet touch and hums.

“What would you like?”

“I want to undress you...” he murmurs.

“Then you may.” Crowley says as he snaps.

Aziraphale stands up to unbutton the demon’s shirt little by little.

After removing his shirt, Aziraphale manages to back Crowley into the wall and plant wet kisses on his neck and collarbone, lapping up the trail with his tongue.

The hypnotized angel kisses down Crowley’s stomach, and stops when he hits his jean fabric. He grabs his hips and pulls off his jeans. He looks up at the demon’s length as if it was the first time, and began to stroke it while kissing Crowley’s thigh.

  
  


“Look at me Aziraphale...” Crowley said. The angel stared up at his eyes once more. “The remainder of the time you are in this state, you will no longer believe yourself an angel, but a human. And to you, I will be an angel so divine that you cannot help but worship me, understand?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes Crowley. I do...”

“What would you say your color is?” 

“Green...”

“Good.” Crowley smiled. He snapped his fingers and the new suggestions took effect.

“Oh, angel, I am unworthy to be in your presence!” He said, bowing down on his knees. “Why have you come here?”

Crowley smiled, tearing up, but quickly wiping away. “I have come to make love with you, human.” 

“You wish, oh mighty angel, that I, a simple human, make love to you?”

“I command thee. Take my innocence, mortal, and I shall bless you with my grace.”

“Angel, I refuse, for I cannot proceed without praising your heavenly figure first.”

“If you must.” Crowley said, resting his hand on Aziraphale’s head.

With that, Aziraphale took Crowley into his mouth, and made the divine being moan. Damn, Aziraphale’s mouth felt good.

“I’d accuse you of witchcraft though that’s... not my department in heaven.” Crowley is struggling to find words to say, but he still wanted to play along with his lover’s fantasy.

Though, he’s sure Aziraphale doesn’t mind if he sounds a bit cheesy, the angel was too deep in his trance to care.

“I am yours to use for pleasure angel.”

“I command you to take me now, mortal. I have prepared myself with a miracle so let us not waste time.”

Aziraphale pulled away and began to strip until his clothes were a pile on the floor.

They both lift themselves onto the bed. Crowley lifts his legs over Aziraphale’s shoulders as the real angel shifts to position himself before Crowley’s hole.

Aziraphale begins at a slow pace, savoring the feeling of Crowley. He moans as Crowley bucks forward, encouraging him to go faster. Aziraphale obliges him, picking up speed.

“You feel divine.” He moans, taking hold of Crowley’s length and stroking him with so much docility and admiration in his eyes. 

Crowley gulps and shuts his eyes tight as he can feel himself inching closer to the edge. He finally lets go when he hears Aziraphale breathily whisper praises in his eat.

Aziraphale helps Crowley ride out his orgasm, but pulls out before he reaches his own climax.

When Crowley comes down from his high, he turns to Aziraphale with a look of confusion on his face. “Why did you pull out, mortal?”

“I do not deserve to release myself into something so holy. Did I serve you well?”

Crowley chuckles. Aziraphale really is in deep. “Yes, you did.” Crowley began. “Look at me Aziraphale...”

The angel complies with him, staring up at him and getting lost in his eyes once more.

“Aziraphale you were amazing. On the count of three I will wake you up and you will remember everything that just happened, okay?”

“Okay Crowley.”

Without a second thought, Crowley begins counting.

“1... 2... 3...” he snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was back to normal.

There was silence for a moment. Crowley thought it was best so Aziraphale could process everything.

Aziraphale turns on his side to get a better look at Crowley. “You did so wonderful, dear. Thank you.” He began, kissing Crowley’s shoulder. “I’m so proud you had the courage to do this for me. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“You’re welcome, angel.” Crowley couldn’t hide the blush steadily creeping up his cheeks. “I liked it more than I thought I would. Would you like me to get you off? I hate the thought of you getting nothing out of this when it was your idea.”

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s forehead. “I’m satisfied, Crowley, don’t worry, let’s just lay here now and maybe you can let me come during round two. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Oh and Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you get me some hot cocoa?”

Crowley starts to get up. He turns around and places a gentle kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead.

“ _Anything for you, angel._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You were a great help! :)
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like!
> 
> My tumblr is [Here](https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My twitter is [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> It’s https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/ If the link doesn’t work
> 
> You can send me your fanfic ideas if you’d like. Who knows, maybe I’ll write it.
> 
> My inbox is open for requests, so are my PMs if you wanna chat!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
